


reluctant warrior

by TheMutant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kid Steve Rogers, Kinda, dad tony stark, homeless steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutant/pseuds/TheMutant
Summary: steve rogers is living alone at the age of 10 after his mother died and he and billionare Tony Stark meet and it might just change his life
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	reluctant warrior

Steve had been living by himself for two months now. his father walked out on him and his father when he was five and so then it was just him and his mam, that was until she got cancer real bad and after months of fighting she died on Steve's 10th birthday. ever since then he had been hiding out in his apartment which was previously owned by his uncle but when Steve's dad left he gave it him and his mam, by now though the house had no water or electricity, but it was safer than the streets.

Steve made his way out the front door bag on his back and made his way toward the market held in central park. he often went here to grab the leftovers or snatch food from the ones that never gave him the leftovers, it was going to be thrown out anyway whats the harm. little did he know this run would go slightly different.

Steve entered the makeshift entrance and looked around at his different targets, they would start closing up in about 15 minutes and gone by 20. First he made his way to Mr Harvey who had his main source of food, fish. Mr Harvey always had a bag ready to give to Steve when he knocked on the back of the trailer, Mr Harvey was a very nice man in his mid thirties, he had moved to New York from Ireland to get away, he wanted to live in a big city and even the biggest city in Ireland was really a micro city, they bonded over the Irish language. Steve's mam had thought him Irish even though nobody really spoke it even back in Ireland, it was purely just to stick to his routes. his ma and da moved here when they were 21 they ran away just like Mr Harvey, it was during the 'Celtic Tiger' when they ran so he had been in Ireland for about 2 years but he doesn't remember any of it.

next target was Mr Rosello, he was an Italian man he always talked with Steve whenever he was feeling lonely. he always talked about his daughter and grandson and how they were great people and to remember to always keep your head up. he hated the trailor though because it was where he would get little cutlets of meat and it always stunk real bad, but it reminded him of whenever he went to the butchers when he was little and would ask his mam if he could wait outside because of the smell.

all he had to get next was his potatos and stewable foods, the first time he asked he got spat at and told to run home to Brooklyn and stay away from his produce. that pissed Steve off he had asked nicely, it wasn't like he was being rude and demanding food.

Steve crept up behind the trailor and peeked inside through the slightly opened door, he opened his bag and placed it under the door, he grabbed the hanger stuffed in the back of the bag and untwisted it, he poked it through the crack in the door and hooked it onto a small box of mixed vegetables and slowly pulled them back, once the box was on his hand he placed it in his bag and returned for the box of potatos, he hooked onto the handle of the small bag and began to drag it along the ground, he got hold of it and was about to place it in his bag when the bottom of the bag broke and they all spilled, some went into his bag and others clunked loudly against the step to the door. he knew he was screwed, the Spanish man Mr Alverez quickly turned around, Steve began to run Alverez close behind the whole time yelling sorry. all of a sudden he hit something hard and he fell to the ground, he looked up and saw a man in a nice suit with dark hair and a pair of sunglasses, he looked familiar and Steve started to think of who it could be but he was cut of by a police officer who must have been patrolling at the time.

"please I don't have any money I need it, i'm so sorry i don't mean to harm anyone." the cop heaved him up of the ground and dragged him along "sorry kid the law is the law, when we get to the station you can call your parents and they will pick you up and sign some stuff." oh shit once they found out he didnt have any parents or any living guardians he was going to be carted of to some children's home and he couldn't lose his freedom, he also didn't need them he could handle this himself, he was crewed he thought as he was placed in the back of the cops car,

********************

"do i really have to go to that meeting Pep, i already told them how the plan was going to go in an Email" Tony was really sick of these stupid business men stealing his precious genius time of course you do Tony, they all have questions and concerns over the project and it would be easier to go over it in person" Tony sighed as he was getting ready to say goodbye to his nice park stroll, he elected to take after he woke up on his workshop table and felt like he needed to take a break, as much as he hated taking breaks he really needed it so he decided to give in just this once "fine Pep Ju.." something just hit into him hard and he was stunned for a second but he returned to the world to the sound of an angry man shouting in Spanish about some boy, which was when tony saw a boy on the ground below him getting handcuffed "please I don't have any money I need it, i'm so sorry I don't mean to harm anyone." Tony felt bad for the boy, he never knew what it was like to have no money but he still felt empathy for him for some reason. he was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard Pep screaming through the phone "sorry Pep a kid just ran into me and got arrested so i am no longer available for the meeting, get JARVIS to reschedule it" he said watching as the boy was getting dragged of towards a cop car, "what Tony no you need to go to this" Tony knew he would be dead when he got back to the tower later "sorry Pep" he said and ran to his car to follow the cop.

when Tony arrived at the police station he was stopped at reception, he tried to just run through but they grabbed him he decided to lie instead and yelled over all the commotion that the boy being taken in was his son. He finally got through and straight to the desk the boy was being held at.

"sorry sir can i help you"

"umm yeah i'm just looking after this little guy, i was wandering if i could just you know pop back out with him"

"sorry sir but this is regulation, you can wait until this officer is finished and sign him out"

he nodded and thanked the lady. so he did just that.

************************

Steve made his way out the front, he was very thankful that he got out just fine, the officer said his dad signed him out but that didnt make sense, he was gratefull none the less. He rounded the corner two blocks down from the police station when a man on the shorter scale approached him, he had dark hair and an odd looking beard he also looked very well off. that's when he noticed it was the same man from the park, he wasn't sure why this man was here and how he found him again. had he stolen from him in the past before or something.

"look, mister i don't know what you want from me but if i ever stole from you i'm sorry, i don't mean nothing by it"

the man made a confused face "no you never done that, i just want to tell you that if you ever need anything you can drop by stark tower and tell them your name Steve Rogers and i'll be there"

Steve was immediately on the defeence "how do you know my name" Steve started walking again but the man continued to follow

"because i'm the one who signed you out" Steve stopped and turned around

"look thank you for doing that but i don't need your help"

Steve continued on his way home and the man didn't follow, he wasn't sure what to do the man looked like he had money so he doubted it would harm anybody to ask for stuff of him, but then again he was getting by just fine all he had to do is find a new way to get food away from the market. Steve unlocked the door and made his way over to the mattress in the corner of the freezing apartment which was really a room, he would make dinner later for now he would sit and reread his mams copy of misery for the fifth time.


End file.
